The prophecy of 9
by Godessofdemigods
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are needed as Zeus is captured by Kronos. They travel from Hogwarts to Camp Half-blood to go on an epic quest to save Zeus.
1. Explain Please

**This ****is a Harry Potter/Pjo Hoo fanfiction.****Its my first crossover so pls dont judge.****I really hope yu like it I tried to make it as good as possible and thank you for reading this*****Virtual hugs****

Hogwarts*

Wait WHAT???

That was the exact reaction from The golden trio as they sat in Proffesor McGonagle's office.

"Yes" She continued. "My old friend Chiron contacted me to say that Zeus has disappeared.He thinks Kronos and his followers might have something to do with it, so he needs you three to go on a quest with six others to go save him."

"Thats alot of people. From what I've read only three people could go on a quest... Unless-" said Hermione.

" Unless what?" asked Ron.

"Unless the specific number was mentioned in a prophecy... So the Oracle must have said something about nine people..."

"Correct Ms.Granger."she said looking worried for the three of them. "You will be leaving early tommorow morning so go pack your bags I will wake you in the morning.

Early the next morning Harry and Ron were woke magically by having the sensation of having orange juice pored over their faces.

"Aaaaghh" said Harry as he touched his face to find it was completely dry. "When she said wake this is not what I thought she ment."

" You're not the only one mate" he heard Ron say.

They got dressed and went to McGonagle's office.

"Aah. My spell worked I see" she said with half a smile on her face.

"Very funny Proffesor, very funny"

Just as he said that Hermione walked in with her bag carrying a giant book that must have weighed a ton.

"Just incase I want to brush up on my Greek mythology" she said.Harry and Ron looked at her.

"We'll be on a quest Hermione. We wont have the space to take it unless you want to carry it around everywhere yourself"

"Ill leave it at camp." she said as if she was imagining having to carry it around for weeks.

"Anyway how are we getting there ?" Ron asked yawning.

"Like this"

McGonagle waved her wand and they were suddenly in Hogsmeade.

"How-" Harry began but she just ignored him.

Suddenly a taxi with three old ladies in it was parked right infront of them.

All of them except McGonagle stepped back.

"Hop in" she said.

"What?" Said Harry suprised.

"I'll Iris message you when you get there "

"Whats an Iris message?" asked Ron.

"You'll see"

Harry was getting sick of her stupidly short answers.

Hang on" said the lady driving.

Suddenly they were going so fast it felt like they were attached to the front of an airplane.The closest thing any of them had experience was the Knight Bus but this was worse.

Harry started to feel very sick . He went to wind down the window but one of the cuckoo ladies from the front slapped his hand away.

" Hey!" he said as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't" she said simply."So camp Half-blood?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Then I get the eye"

"But you had it last time Wasp" moaned the other.

It was only now that Harry noticed that the three old ladies had no eyes in theire sockets but only one to share inbetween them.

"I don't caree Tempest ! I know the route better!"

'Stop bickering you two just give it to me!"

" No Anger!" said the one who Harry was pretty sure was Wasp.

Then Harry wasn't sure why this did not suprise him but they started slapping each other.

Tempest still had the eye in her hand.

But Anger slapped Tempest with such force that she dropped it.

The eye was rolling around under Harry, Ron and Hermione's feet. The old ladies in the front were still bickering.

Wasp attempted to punch Tempest but failed and hit the steering wheel .

They were spiralling out of control.

"GIVE ME THE EYE!" said Anger who was in the driving seat.

Hermione lundged forwards and grabbed the eye and shoved it at Anger.

Anger was able to control the car just before it hit into a tree.

They all sat there for a few seconds taking in everything that had just happened.Then the old ladied started bickering again as if this happened everytime they brought someone somewhere.

They had been on the road quite a while so harrt started to wonder where camp half blood was.

" Where exactly is camp Half-blood?" he asked.

"Oh...eeeeh..Long Island, New York" anwered Tempest.

"NEW YORK?!" Harry said.

"Yeah and we'll be there in a few minutes."

"How-?" Harry asked for the second time in a few hours but yet again he was cut off.

"Were here!" said Wasp.

"Hey! We agreed I would say that this time!" Said Tempest angrily.

"We didn't agree nothin'" Wasp argued back.

Harry quickly paid them 12 pounds wich he thought was quite cheep seeing as they had crossed the Atlantic...In a car.

But Harry was used to this sort of thing living in a magic world.

They folllowed a trail all the way up a hill to see at tge top a large dragon sleeping infront of a pine tree.

"


	2. Hello?

**This ****is a Harry Potter/Pjo Hoo fanfiction.****Its my first crossover so pls dont judge.****I really hope yu like it I tried to make it as good as possible and thank you for reading this*****Virtual hugs****

Hogwarts*

Wait WHAT???

That was the exact reaction from The golden trio as they sat in Proffesor McGonagle's office.

"Yes" She continued. "My old friend Chiron contacted me to say that Zeus has disappeared.He thinks Kronos and his followers might have something to do with it, so he needs you three to go on a quest with six others to go save him."

"Thats alot of people. From what I've read only three people could go on a quest... Unless-" said Hermione.

" Unless what?" asked Ron.

"Unless the specific number was mentioned in a prophecy... So the Oracle must have said something about nine people..."

"Correct Ms.Granger."she said looking worried for the three of them. "You will be leaving early tommorow morning so go pack your bags I will wake you in the morning.

Early the next morning Harry and Ron were woke magically by having the sensation of having orange juice pored over their faces.

"Aaaaghh" said Harry as he touched his face to find it was completely dry. "When she said wake this is not what I thought she ment."

" You're not the only one mate" he heard Ron say.

They got dressed and went to McGonagle's office.

"Aah. My spell worked I see" she said with half a smile on her face.

"Very funny Proffesor, very funny"

Just as he said that Hermione walked in with her bag carrying a giant book that must have weighed a ton.

"Just incase I want to brush up on my Greek mythology" she said.Harry and Ron looked at her.

"We'll be on a quest Hermione. We wont have the space to take it unless you want to carry it around everywhere yourself"

"Ill leave it at camp." she said as if she was imagining having to carry it around for weeks.

"Anyway how are we getting there ?" Ron asked yawning.

"Like this"

McGonagle waved her wand and they were suddenly in Hogsmeade.

"How-" Harry began but she just ignored him.

Suddenly a taxi with three old ladies in it was parked right infront of them.

All of them except McGonagle stepped back.

"Hop in" she said.

"What?" Said Harry suprised.

"I'll Iris message you when you get there "

"Whats an Iris message?" asked Ron.

"You'll see"

Harry was getting sick of her stupidly short answers.

Hang on" said the lady driving.

Suddenly they were going so fast it felt like they were attached to the front of an airplane.The closest thing any of them had experience was the Knight Bus but this was worse.

Harry started to feel very sick . He went to wind down the window but one of the cuckoo ladies from the front slapped his hand away.

" Hey!" he said as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't" she said simply."So camp Half-blood?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Then I get the eye"

"But you had it last time Wasp" moaned the other.

It was only now that Harry noticed that the three old ladies had no eyes in theire sockets but only one to share inbetween them.

"I don't caree Tempest ! I know the route better!"

'Stop bickering you two just give it to me!"

" No Anger!" said the one who Harry was pretty sure was Wasp.

Then Harry wasn't sure why this did not suprise him but they started slapping each other.

Tempest still had the eye in her hand.

But Anger slapped Tempest with such force that she dropped it.

The eye was rolling around under Harry, Ron and Hermione's feet. The old ladies in the front were still bickering.

Wasp attempted to punch Tempest but failed and hit the steering wheel .

They were spiralling out of control.

"GIVE ME THE EYE!" said Anger who was in the driving seat.

Hermione lundged forwards and grabbed the eye and shoved it at Anger.

Anger was able to control the car just before it hit into a tree.

They all sat there for a few seconds taking in everything that had just happened.Then the old ladied started bickering again as if this happened everytime they brought someone somewhere.

They had been on the road quite a while so harrt started to wonder where camp half blood was.

" Where exactly is camp Half-blood?" he asked.

"Oh...eeeeh..Long Island, New York" anwered Tempest.

"NEW YORK?!" Harry said.

"Yeah and we'll be there in a few minutes."

"How-?" Harry asked for the second time in a few hours but yet again he was cut off.

"Were here!" said Wasp.

"Hey! We agreed I would say that this time!" Said Tempest angrily.

"We didn't agree nothin'" Wasp argued back.

Harry quickly paid them 12 pounds wich he thought was quite cheep seeing as they had crossed the Atlantic...In a car.

But Harry was used to this sort of thing living in a magic world.

They followed a trail all the way up a hill to see at the top a large dragon sleeping infront of a pine tree.

"I think this is it" said Ron.

Hermione nodded.

As they walked forward they saw a group of people waiting by the dragon.

In the center there was a Centaur.

"Hello Im Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-blood"

**Thats it for now I will write more hope yu enjoyed thnx for reading!!!**


	3. chpter 2

**Sorry It took me _AGES _to do this but I have a real problem with commiting to things. So its finally here chapter two yay... Hope you like it. _LETS BEGIN!!!!_**

Harry Ron and Hermione stood there dumbfounded. They stared down at the camp. It seemed normal enough but was still odd. This thought extremely confused Harry. There was a climbing wall wich seemed normal untill lava started falling down the top. Then there were people in wheelchairs... Nope! They were centaurs.

Harry and the others turned to look at the others beside Chiron. Harry noticed something about them. "_It cant be..._" he thought. But it was. He pulled Hermione and Ron away for a moment. " These are the people" he said. "No way" said Ron in disbelief "The ones from your dream?" Harry nodded. "This is _bad_. Really _bad." _Said Hermione with a worried look on her face. "Should we tell them?" She said like she was thinking of the pros and cons of doing that in her head. "Yes" said Harry. He felt that this was the right decision. "If you say so." said Ron as they turned around to meet them. A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes stepped forwards.

"Hi Im-"

"Percy" Harry interupted him. "How did you-?" said Percy suprised. " Lets get inside first" said Chiron said who also looked suprised. He led them down a hill. Harry knew everybody's names because of his dreams. There was Percy, Annabeth _(who_ _reminded_ _him __of a_ _scarier_ _version_ _of_ _Hermione)_ Piper, (Daughter of Love) Jason _(He's_ _not_ _greek)_ said a voice inside Harry's head but he had no idea how he knew any of that. Rachel (_the oracle) _Nico _( son of death)_ Thalia, (_the hunter)_ and Leo _(fire boy). _

They passed a giant semi-circle of cabins. They were anything but normal. They were all different. One was pure gold, another looklooked like it was built from obsidian. There was only one that looked like an actuall hut. (_Hermes) _Percy thought.He glanced at Ron and Hermione and they both had the same worried look on their face. Hermione pulled them aside.

"Do you have a felling anout this place?"she said. " Like you know stuff about it?" Ron finished her sentence. They all nodded slowly. "Thats the Hermes cabin" said Ron pointing. "Yes, and thats the Iris cabin" continued Harry. " How do we know this?" said Hermione with a horrified look on her face. "I donr kno-" They has arrived at the big house. They walked inside and all sat down.

"So explain to me how you knew my name." Percy asked. "I had dreams... You were all in them. You, Annabeth, Jason, Piper! I thought they were just random nightmares but clearly not." he answered.

Percy glanced at Annabeth and Chiron. "Just you or them two as well? " He asked eying them both. "Just me but its not only your names. Jason is Roman not Greek. Rachel is the oracle and Percabet is a thing... I- I know about you too. Its not only your names..."

"Yeah and we all know about this place" Ron started." Me Harry and Hermione. Not about you but about here. Camp Half-blood. We know who the cabins belong to and things... Its weird"

"Yes, it is odd..." said Chiron who hadn't spoke in a while. "He turned to the demigods. "Have yoy seen any dreams? " he asked. Piper, Nico and Annabeth slowly raised their hands. "I have" said Piper tentatively. "They are weird. They have Harry Ron and Hermione in them"

"Yeah" Nico agreed. " There's a giant Titan. Probably Kronos, saying... Saying"

" A prophecy..." said Annabeth. This was the first time she had spoken the entire time. "Wait! How come I dont know about a prophecy? Im the oracle! "

"


	4. OMG!

**Sorry It took me _AGES _to do this but I have a real problem with commiting to things. So its finally here chapter ****three**** yay... Hope you like it. _LETS BEGIN!!!!_**

**P.S I dont ****own these people our Queen JK and Uncle Rick do!!!**

"Wait! How come I dont know about a prophecy? Im the oracle! " Exclaimed Rachel.

"I dont know but it comes to me every night." Annabeth replied "It says:

_When The Saviour is gone_

_The doors of death will again be opened_

_Nine must travel to save the leader_

_To restore peace before the Dark Lord stands "_

Everybody sat in silence for a while. and then Cjiron spoke up. "This is only part one to this prophecy. In the wizarding world, The Dark Lord refers to...?" he asked.

"Lord Voldemort." Harry replied "But I killed him! he's gone!" he said confused. "Dead but not gone..." said Chiron. "See when someone dies they got to the underworld. But when the doors of death are unlocked like they were last summer, some things who were dead can escape. So if the doors of death are opened once again, He Dark Lord can escape"

"Thats not good... Thats not good at all..." Hermione whispered as she glanced at them all with a worried look on her face.

They all sat there quietly for a while and then Jason broke the silence. "Lets go to dinner. I bet we can all sit together. I dont think the gods will mind anyway since Da- I mean Zeus is gone..."

Piper put her arm around Jason. They all stood up and walked to the tables. They all sat together at the Poseidon table. Percy and Nico stood up and started dumping some of their food in the fire. The rest followed. "Guys, what are you doing?" asked Ron. Leo turned around. "Oh yeah, We drop some of our food into the fire and offer it as a sacrifice to the gods." he said. "Oh..." Harry Ron and Hermione stood up and walked over to the fire. Harry was dpind some salad and chicken wings into the fire.

Suddenly Ron looked completely freaked out. " Whats up ?" Harry asked. He pointed above his and Hermione's heads. Harry turned to see a big grey owl hovering over Hermione's head. He looked up and saw two paired torches hovering above his head. He turned to look at Ro again but there was something above his head too now. A pair of winged sandals.

"Er... Guys?" he looked at Annabeth. She gasped and dropped her plate. "Chiron now." she said and grabbed them followed closly by the other five. When they arrived at the big house they walked straight into Chiron's study.

Chiron was sitting at his desk eating some spaghetti. He looked up"What is it Annabeth?" He asked. Then his eyes drifted to Harry, Ron and Hermione. His smile faded. He murmured"Hecate, Athena and Hermes... Interesting" After a long silence he looked up and started explaining. "Those symbols are your godly parent claming you. Harry your mother is Hecate. Godess of magic and mythology. Hermione, your mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle. Ronald, your father is Hermes god of thieves, roads and trading."

"WE'RE DEMIGODS?!" screamed Ron. " Yes"said Chiron simply. "Many people in history were wizards and demigods. Even some of our people here at camp are probably wizards." Leo looked exited" Cool! Am I a wizard? show us some tricks!" he said turning to the three.

"Er... _Aguamenti_ !" cast Hermione. "Sick!" exclaimed Leo as water shot out of the end of Hermione's wand. "Percy take Harry to meet Lou Ellen head counsellor of the Hecate cabin."Said Chiron "Annabeth take Hermione to her cabin. And Leo take Ronald to meet Travis. Let them settle in. We'll hold a counsellor meeting tomorow morning. Yoy guys can all be there. Now go you all need sleep."

**Thats it for now the prophecy is trash I know but I couldent make it rhyme. or sound mystical but I tried my best honestly so thats good enough. Chapter three will be coming soon so look out for that and yea thats it!!!!**


End file.
